Kasuga Maru
Thông tin |slot2icon= |slot3icon= |slot4icon= | name 1=Taiyo | japanesename 1=大鷹 | hv 1= Đại ưng | id 1=326 | rarity 1=5 | type 1=CVL | class 1=Taiyo | firepower 1=0 (12) | torpedo 1=0 | AA 1= 13 (27) | ASW 1= 35 (59) | LOS 1= 36 (52) | luck 1= 6 (44) | hp 1=37 | armor 1=1 5(34) | evasion 1=28 (39) | aircraft 1=27 | speed 1=Chậm | range 1=Ngắn | slot 1=3 | time 1=Lv30 ( 190 350) | slot1 1= Máy bay tiêm kích Kiểu 96 Kai | slot2 1= | slot3 1= - Trống - | slot4 1=- Khóa - | space1 1=14 | space2 1=11 | space3 1=2 | space4 1= |fuel 1=30 |ammo 1=25 |M_AA 1=1 |M_Armor 1=2 |S_Fuel 1=2 |S_Ammo 1=2 |S_Steel 1=16 |S_Bauxite 1=3 |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |slot3icon 1= |slot4icon 1= | name 2=Taiyo Kai | japanesename 2=大鷹改 | hv 2= Đại Ưng | id 2=326 | rarity 2=6 | type 2=CVL | class 2=Taiyo | firepower 2=0 (23) | torpedo 2=0 | AA 2= 16 (42) | ASW 2= 65 (79) | LOS 2= 51(64) | luck 2= 9 (54) | hp 2=47 | armor 2=22 (52) | evasion 2=39 (49) | aircraft 2=36 | speed 2=Chậm | range 2=Ngắn | slot 2=4 | time 2=Lv60 ( 230 390) | slot1 2= | slot2 2= | slot3 2=-Trống- | slot4 2=-Trống- | space1 2=14 | space2 2=14 | space3 2=5 | space4 2=3 |fuel 2=30 |ammo 2=30 |M_AA 2=2 |M_Armor 2=2 |S_Fuel 2=2 |S_Ammo 2=2 |S_Steel 2=16 |S_Bauxite 2=3 |slot1icon 2= |slot2icon 2= |slot3icon 2= |slot4icon 2= | name 3=Taiyo Kai Ni | japanesename 3= 大鷹改二 | hv 3= Đại ưng | id 3=331 | rarity 3=7 | type 3=CVL | class 3= Taiyo | firepower 3=18 (39) | torpedo 3=0 | AA 3= 24 (54) | ASW 3= 75 (??) | LOS 3= 64 (68) | luck 3= 14 (64) | hp 3=49 | armor 3=26 (55) | evasion 3=51 (54) | aircraft 3=39 | speed 3=Chậm | range 3=Trung bình | slot 3=4 | time 3=Lv85 ( 980 720 + + ) | slot1 3= | slot2 3=-Trống- | slot3 3=-Trống- | slot4 3=-Trống- | space1 3=14 | space2 3=14 | space3 3=8 | space4 3=6 |fuel 3=35 |ammo 3=35 |M_AA 3=3 |M_Armor 3=2 |S_Fuel 3=3 |S_Ammo 3=6 |S_Steel 3=16 |S_Bauxite 3=5 |slot1icon 3= |slot2icon 3= |slot3icon 3= |slot4icon 3= }} Quotes Báo giờ (Taiyou) Nhân vật * Lồng tiếng : Shutou Yukina (首藤志奈) * Minh họa : Shibafu (しばふ) Ghi chú *Phần thưởng hoàn thành map E-3 sự kiện mùa xuân 2017 *Taiyou Kai Ni yêu cầu Bệ phóng máy bay trên sàn đáp Nguyên mẫu và Bản thiết kế. *Hiện tại, Taiyou là CVL thứ nhất của người chơi có thể thực hiện đối ngầm phủ đầu với máy bay của cô, cô chỉ cần 65 điểm ASW để thực hiện khả năng này thay vì 100 như thông thường. **Đối với nâng cấp lần đầu (Taiyou), cô cần phải trang bị Máy bay ném ngư lôi Kiểu 97 (Không đội 931) hoặc Tenzan (Không đội 931) để thực hiện OASW, tuy nhiên giới hạn được mở rộng khi cải tiến Taiyou, cô có thể thực hiện OASW với bất kì máy bay nào, bao gồm cả máy bay trinh sát – liên lạc và trực thăng. *Không thể trang bị Máy bay phóng ngư lôi, Carrier-based Recon, Trực thăng, Máy bay theo dõi/liên lạc, Rada cỡ lớn, Sonar cỡ lớn, FCF ở dạng cơ bản của cô (Kasuga Maru). **Khả năng trang bị máy bay phóng ngư lôi và Phòng chỉ huy Hạm đội được mở khi cải tiến cô lần đầu tiên (Taiyou). **Khả năng trang bị sonars, bom chống ngầm và Máy bay theo dõi/liên lạc Kiểu 3 được mở khi cải tiến cô lần thứ 2 (Taiyou Kai). **Khả năng trang bị carrier-based recon planes, Trực thăng quan sát Kiểu Ka và Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 0 được mở khi cải tiến cô lần cuối (Taiyou Kai Ni). *Mặc dù cô có thể trang bị sonar hoặc bom chống ngầm, Taiyou vẫn phải trang bị máy bay với chỉ số chống ngầm >0 để thực hiện đối ngầm. (Máy bay theo dõi/liên lạc Kiểu 3/Trực thăng không tính, giống như các CVL khác) *Kể từ dạng cải tiến đầu tiên (Taiyou), cô có thể tham gia vào đội 1 của Đội vận chuyển hộ tống, giúp làm tăng sức mạnh trên không (với máy bay tiêm kích) hoặc ngăn chặn cắt chữ T bất lợi với Saiun. **Khi sử dụng Taiyou vào đội 1 của Đội vận chuyển hộ tống, cô không thể thực hiện OASW. *Taiyou Kai Ni có khả năng tấn công đêm, khiến cô trở thành tàu sân bây thứ 3 mà người chơi sở hữu có khả năng này sau Graf Zeppelin và Saratoga. **Trong đó, cô là tầu sân bay đầu tiên (của người chơi) có khả năng không kích vào ban đêm, cơ chớ tính toán thiệt hại tương tự các tàu sân bay có khả năng tấn công đêm khác. **Khi hạm đội địch vẫn còn tàu ngầm trong trận đánh đêm, cô ấy sẽ tấn công tàu ngầm nếu cô ấy được trang bị bom chống ngầm. Tuy nhiên, theo lẽ thông thường (vd không phải hạm đội liên hợp, không phải node đánh đêm), các cuộc tấn công này chỉ gây ra thiệt hại nhỏ cho tầu ngầm đối phương giống như các cuộc tấn công tàu ngầm vào đêm khác **Taiyo Kai Ni không thể cut-in đánh đêm nếu không trang bị Nhân viên hàng không đêm(Skilled) mặc dù có trang bị ≥2 máy bay đánh đêm. Thông tin bên lề *Ban đầu được đặt lườn là một tàu biển cao cấp, Kasuga Maru được IJN tiếp nhận và chuyển đổi thành tàu sân bay vào tháng 9 năm 1941, và được đổi tên thành Taiyou. *Spent most of the war delivering planes and escorting convoys, seeing no fleet battles. She survived being torpedoed on three separate occasions, until she was ultimately sunk as part of Convoy Hi-71 by the submarine USS Rasher on 18th Aug 1944 with heavy loss of life. *Taiyou has previously been mentioned on two occasions before her introduction to the game: first by Hayasui, and later by Oyashio, both of whom have previously accompanied Taiyou on separate missions. *Taiyou's name means "goshawk" (大鷹, lit. "Great Eagle"), which is referenced in the way she handles her aircraft like a falconer. *The fuel tank in front of her is labeled "九七揮発油" (97 petrol/gasoline). The "97" is likely to be the octane value of the fuel. Xem thêm en:en: es: zh:翔鶴 pt: